Kick Ass and Sweet Cake
by LovelyB09
Summary: Pein has something up his sleeve when he sends two of his female members on a mission. What's with the pet nickname, why is there no cake, and how come Tobi never gets no love. lol Its a birthday one-shot for my friend.


_**Happy Birthday Maggie Ann Teslow even though I am slow and take forever and stay sick annnnnddddd I love you. Hope you enjoy no killing me in the end pleassssee and thanks.**_

**_Also to other peoples reading this its a double somewhat one-shot for my sis enjoy read and tell me what you think about it :_**_D yayayayayayaay_

* * *

It was a dark and brooding night; all the Akatsuki members were in their rooms minding their own business. Until they heard the front entrance slam open reveling two angry females drenched in freezing rain. All the members could sense their aura, it was thick with loathe and hatred. Pein raised his eyebrow sensing that his little workers were back from their mission early. He slowly stood bathing in the hatred bouncing off both of the girls. 'Maggie and Anita must be mad why they were sent there,' Pein pondered to himself. The girls went to the kitchen and started to strip down to their underwear. Pein finally came down stairs with two small Akatsuki robes, smirking at Maggie's appearance he handed them the robes."About damn time Pein," Maggie said angrily."You have sent us on some wild missions, Pein-sama, but this takes the cake," Anita said glaring at him. "Speaking of cake, do we have any?" "No Anita-san you will have to bake one, and it was not a wild mission," Pein chuckled."The Hell you say!" Maggie screamed. "I should kill you for that damn mission! No way in Hell I would have ever done that! You should have done it yourself or have Dei-kun do it since he looks like a girl. And furthermore...Wait! Did you just laugh, Pein?""Maggie will you accompany me to the office so we can talk alone, and Anita make sure someone watches you bake," Pein ordered both girls."I would rather not, but do I have a choice," Maggie said both irritated and tiredly. "Or I could just stay here and watch her bake," she whispered."Good idea! I will fetch Tobi-kun in helping me bake," Anita said running to fetch her adorable little companion. "Tobi is on a mission with Deidara and Sasori Anita-san," Pein murmured. "And you don't have a choice Maggie." "Aww! No fair," Anita whined. "Otayy, I go fetch fishy-dude. He can be my taster.""That's what I said, you damn baka. I didn't say it as a question," Maggie said under her breath. "Well Kisame should be in the Uchiha's room," he stated turning around. Pein signaled Maggie to follow him upstairs to the office. Maggie reluctantly followed him up the stairs, stopping every once in awhile. She dreaded what was to come next. She really wasn't a people person, unlike her sister.

With Anita

* * *

Anita ran hastily to the Uchiha's room. When she opened the door, she was in for the shock of her life, well for her, a happy shock. Let's just hope she has a video camera. She was about to burst into the room, when she heard laughter. She slowly opened the door and put a random video camera in the door. What she was watching on that tape would have been shocking to anyone who saw it with their own eyes. What she was watching on that tape would have been shocking to anyone who saw it with their own eyes. What she witnessed was so utterly horrifying and terrorizing that no fan of Itachi or Kisame should ever see the footage on the video camera. Anita, would have done it anyway just despite them. She flung the door open. Both men just turned and looked at her. "Smile for the camera, boys," Anita said laughing. Itachi and Kisame looked at each other and then nodded. They turned their gazes to Anita. They both had gleaming eyes and smirks plastered on the faces."Eeep!" Anita screamed before turning around and running out of the room.

Both guys jumped up and ran after her. She flew through the hallways as if her feet weren't touching the floor and she was flying. She ran straight into the living room, frantically looking around to find a hiding spot or something."Must escape weird people," Anita muttered over and over again hiding under the table. The boys came running in the room, searching for the short little pinkette Akatsuki member. "Come out, *hic* come out, *hic* wherever you *hic* are," one of them said hiccupping."NEEVVVVAAAAAA," Anita creamed doing hand signs. A clone of her poofed out of nowhere and ran back to the hall way. The real Anita ran to the kitchen to hide once more. Itachi and Kisame looked at each other and split up to chase after the sneaky little brat. Kisame staggered down the hallway once more after the one he thought was real. Itachi went into the kitchen knowing the real Anita was in there somewhere. Anita hid in the pantry and turned the light off quick. 'Please Kami don't let these drunks find me like this,' Anita whined pulling her cloak closer around her body. Itachi stepped into the kitchen and looked around. He activated his shadigan and scanned the kitchen. He saw nothing out of the ordinary. He heard a crash coming from his right and he turned and walked toward the pantry. 'Shit why I slipped on that stupid broom," Anita cursed thinking on burning it. As Itachi came closer and closer, Anita panicked even more with every step she heard him take. Anita swallowed hard once she heard Itachi in front of the pantry door. Anita franticly looked for a shelf or barrel or something she could hide in. To her luck, there was nothing. She looked back up to the door. The knob was slowly turning and she was panicking even more with every ticking second.

'He will kill me, I shouldn't recorded them playing strip poker drinking game,' Anita cried to herself mentally. 'Think fast Anita!'

The door was pulled open all the way. Itachi looked in to see a sad little pink-haired girl on the floor."Give me that tape," he said trying to look mean, despite his flushed cheeks. "No," Anita pouted."And why not?" Itachi asked with a failed stern look."Because I didn't record it," She lied hoping that he would be distracted by something else. She searched the pantry with her crimson red eyes, but saw nothing. She slumped in the floor and shrugged."Seeing how you wouldn't lie, what do you want to eat?" Itachi asked convinced. 'Chaa! Score one for Anita,' her inner-self cheered. 'You wouldn't even be able to find the camera anyway. I hid it in a very sacred place that no one would even dare to look.' "You pick. What do you want to eat, Ita-kun?" Anita asked leaning back. "You're probably hungry anyway since you're drunk," she added. "I most certainly am not. I am an Uchiha. We Uchiha's can hold our liquor quit well thank you very much," he said annoyed at the accusation.

"But, yes, I am hungry," he added. Anita snickered. 'He looks so cute with his cheeks red,' Anita thought.

"I am in the mood for something sweet," he said."Oh, yeah! I was going to make cake," Anita chirped when she remembered what she was supposed to be doing."Sounds good to me, I will help. I just need some more sake to drink," he stated. "There should be some in the fridge; do you want me to get it?" Anita asked setting up. Anita got on her knees and looked up at Itachi waiting for his reply. Itachi looked at the petite pinkette and smirked. "No there is some on the top shelf in here," Itachi stated pointing to it. Anita looked up and saw the evil bottle; she gulped and hoped he would get it."Will you get it, since I'm apparently drunk," Itachi humored," you don't want me to fall and hit you." "Gahhh fine, but you stand near the door ok," Anita stated fighting back the soon to be blush. He nodded and stepped back as she asked, unknowingly it would give him a better view. Anita began to climb the shelves and slowly make her way the 'Holy Sake,' the cloak unraveled from her hand and flowed loosely around her small body. Itachi's eyebrow lifted as her robe flowed around showing her underwear. 'Why is she only in her underwear?' Itachi pondered to himself musingly. Anita finally reached the top of 'Mt. Pantry' and received the bottle. All of a sudden there was a tremor throughout the house and she lost her footing. Itachi stepped forward and caught the pink haired angel. "Hmmm no wonder you're called the fallen angel," Itachi teased her. She blushed at the fact that her cloak was wide open, showing off her white bra and her see through white panties too. 'Omg why,' Anita cried to herself."Why do you look upset, angel," Itachi murmured into her neck. "Ita...Itachi," Anita squeaked feeling his hot breathes on her skin.

"Anita what's wrong?" Itachi whispered into her ear. Anita gasped his breathe tickled her ear, and squirmed in his firm arms. Itachi smirked at her reaction and continued on with his attacks on her sensitive skin. Anita squeaked and whimpered at Itachi's evil attacks. "Are you not huuunnnn…gry Itachi-kun? " Anita breathed out. Itachi paused thinking as an idea rolled around in his conniving head of his and smiled. Anita stopped breathing, she knew he was up to something evil; Uchiha's never smile unless they have something up their sleeve. Itachi slid Anita down where she was blushing against his tone chest and leaned in. "I want something sweet Pet-chan" Itachi purred in her ear. Her body involuntarily shook at the many thoughts of what type of sweets he wanted, Kami she was just lost in his black orbs. She felt like she was drowning in a pool of abyss when she looked at him. His breath even made her feel fuzzy, but sadly she knew that it was him not the alcohol. He gave her a small chasten kiss, but then it grew more demanding. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her up on his lap as he leaned back on the stack of drinks in the pantry. "Itachi please stop not today I'll pay my debt back another time?" Anita begged using her puppy dog pout jutsu. (Soon to be uploaded will be Pet-chan the story behind this lol) "Fine, but you will take care of this soon or later Anita-chan," Itachi comment pointing to his lap." Okie let's go bake a cake so sissy can have it for breakfast!" Anita shouted finally leaving the evil pantry room. They went into the kitchen and baked Maggie double fudge chocolate cake, unknown to the other members chocolate gets Maggie acting all hyper and stuff. Just like Tobi, oh the horror they will see tomorrow.

With Maggie

* * *

Pein and Maggie reached the office; he opened the door for her. "Don't think you being nice to me will get you out of an ass beating," Maggie commented passing the thresh hold in to the dark abyss. The door slammed shut and she heard it lock. "Pein what are you up too," Maggie questioned getting into her defense stance. "I'll let you know when you need to know," he chuckled deeply into her ear. His mouth brushed her ear and Maggie shivered at his ghost like breathes against her skin. She turned towards him and grabbed his cloak. " are you doing Pein-sama?" Maggie questioned trying to keep from giving in to her primal urges."Maggie," Pein huskily whispered into her ear. Pein wrapped his slender arms around Maggie's waist and pulled her flush against his firm chest. She held her moan in from feeling his defined body. He growled deep in his chest and brought his face to Maggie's in a bruising kiss. She whimpered when he licked across her bottom lip, asking for entrance. He started unbuttoning his shirt. Maggie stopped fidgeting and watched, transfixed, as pieces of his perfect chest were revealed inch by inch. When he was done unbuttoning he threw his shirt into the corner of the room. Maggie watched the shirt fly to the corner of the room. Her gaze quickly went back to Pein's well-toned chest as soon as the piece of material hit the floor. Her gaze crept ever so painfully slow up to his face. "Do you like?" Pein said smirking. "Why are you doing this?" Maggie whispered."Cause do you know how hard it is to contain myself from ravishing your body Maggie?" he retorted gazing at her body under the cloak."Not really cause no one has ever showed any interest. They stay away for fear, but that's how I like it," Maggie said staring into his swirly orange eyes."I promise you will like what I have for you and plus you may make any member do what you want for a mission," Pein retorted shivering at her stare."So this means you are retiring and making me the official new Leader and does that mean I can make you do whatever I want for a mission as well?" Maggie asked smugly."As long you go on the mission with me, and no I'm not stepping down, but you have total rule under me," he chuckled, "yet you have to run it by me first." He pulled Maggie into a passionate kiss again, but not letting go of her this time. Maggie struggled a little bit. She didn't want to give in to the warm, delicious taste of his lips. Not yet anyway. She wanted to toy with him just a bit. She wanted to know the real reason behind all of it: the mission, the sudden interest in her, and the real reason he was being so nice to avoid the ass kicking of a lifetime that would soon be coming his way. Pein pulled away and kissed at her jaw, going up to her earlobe, licking her cheek along the way. Her body trembled and his right hand drifted from her shoulder to the front of the cloak. He swiftly took the cloak off of her in one quick motion. Maggie gasped as the wind rushed passed her, making her shiver in the cold, dark room. Pein's hand rested on her hip, feeling her soft flesh.

His fingertips lightly brushing her side. He slid his hand to the small of her back, tracing patterns on the surface of her skin while slowly leading her to the bed. His lips went back to hers in a teeth-crashing kiss. She let out another moan, her grip tightening on his shoulders even more. She felt herself losing all sense of control. The harder he kissed her, the more aroused she became. The second he bit her on the lips and the blood started seeping through her lips and into her mouth to her tongue is when she finally lost it. She gave in to his desires. She kissed him back full-force. She bit on his lip, making it swollen and red. Her hands roamed all over his body, feeling just how well-toned her was. Pein moaned even more when she finally gave into the desires. She didn't realize that he had backed her up all the way to the bed. The back of her leg touched the cold metal, making her shiver in his arms, which made him want more. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he slowly lowered her onto the bed. Her tongue played with his piercings as he kissed her more roughly and more deeply. His tongue found hers, which caused an all-out tongue battle. His right hand was holding her up off the bed closer to him while he hovered over her tiny form. His left arm was holding himself up on the bed. He lowered her all the way down on the bed. Her body relaxed more now that she was lying down. His right hand left the small of her back. He moved his hand to her hips. He lightly touched her soft, pale skin, and she was already shivering. His lips traveled away from hers, which caused her to whimper. He just smiled a small smile. His lips traveled to her chin and to jaw line. He kissed down her neck and back up to her ears. He licked and sucked, not leaving one untouched surface on her skin. He traveled back down her neck, kissing and sucking and leaving his hot breath everywhere his lips went. She shivered every time his hot breath touched her cool, bare skin. Then all of a sudden a tremor went through the base. "Huh?" Maggie breathed. "Don't mind it probably Anita fighting the drunken' idiots," Pein muttered continuing what he was doing. He spread her legs with his knee and positioned himself above her. He hovered over her body sending ghostly kisses everywhere. Maggie started for his shirt, but Pein stopped her hands with his and placed them on her stomach. He leaned up and pulled his shirt off, his muscles rippled as he done this too. Maggie's eyes roamed all over his well toned chest and went down. His pants. The bulge in his pants let her know how serious he was with her. She groaned with anticipation, of the fact it's been a very long time since she has indulge herself in this primal game, even longer since she has been with him. Oh she thought of how jealous Konan would be if she knew that Pein was like this with Maggie. She lost her train of thought when Pein opened her cape revealing her black bra and her see through mesh panties. He smirked and dipped down taking the sides of her panties, he pulled them off throwing it to a random corner. She leaned up scraping her nails across his back, and he popped her bra off. Thus her breast bounced being freed from its oppressor. Pein's eyes watched hungrily, ready to devour Maggie whole. Her naked body below him drove him even crazier; he wanted her, and he wanted her NOW. He stood gracefully and stripped himself of his pants and stood there in his glorious pride.(PENIS lol) He kneeled back down to her level and teased her entrance with his cock. She yelped at the sudden friction and attention to her womanhood. She missed him like this, yet once again with him messing with her she rolled her head back and let out a deep moan. Pein had two fingers in her; he trusted his fingers slowly then faster and harder. Her moans were getting louder as she was climaxing. She was close but Pein stopped, Maggie moaned in disagreement. He slid his cock to her entrance and slammed it in. Causing the "Death Angel" to scream at the top of her lungs; which didn't stop Pein he continued to slam into her earning more moans and screams. Maggie was breathless at the time gasping for air in between her loud moans, she decided to claw at his back to get more of a reaction out of him. Pein felt like ice cold nails had ripped open his back and he absolutely loved it. He moaned loudly and cummed inside of Maggie; he only paused for a minute before continuing on with his brutal attacks on Maggie's body. Maggie and Pein collapsed after at least of three hours' worth of their version of ruff sex. Ex. whips, chains, knives, etc….. Pein rolled off of Maggie and let out a deep sigh, "I just wanted you to know, Happy Birthday." Pein nodded off to sleep as Maggie looked at him. 'How did he know that today was my birthday?' Maggie quizzed herself. "ANITA!" Maggie threatened lowly. Aggie soon fell asleep on Pein's chest. This was the most unforgettable birthday she had ever had, not to mention that the fact Pein was still in trouble for sending Anita and her on the seductive mission in Sound. They both vowed to never go back there without blowing up the whole country.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading and yea I know I put the disclaimer in the end **_

**_I do not own the Naruto characters and if I did they would be locked up in my closet and abused and most likely raped by my friends._**

**_Yet I own Antia, Maggie and the rest of the _Teslow's_ R & R plz_**


End file.
